


Kisses and Closets, Oh My

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is John ever going to let them come out of the closet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Closets, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sga_smooch. Based on a prompt from mecurtin.

John didn't comment on the death of DADT, and therefore neither did Rodney. Rodney knew that with an institution like the US Military, it would take time for the attitudes to change. It certainly wasn't going to happen overnight, unfortunately.

Days passed, and then weeks. One day, Rodney looked up and it had been six weeks since DADT had gone away, and he couldn't help but wonder if John was ever going to say anything that led to them becoming public. Not that Rodney was afraid that he'd lose John, but it would be nice to put an end to some of the flirting that his scientists tried.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Two months, three, and it had become the elephant in the corner, something neither of them mentioned. Rodney didn't mention it because he'd started to worry that John didn't want to come out - either because he was used to being closeted, or because he didn't want to admit to Rodney as a partner.

Rodney resolved that on the six-month anniversary of the end of DADT, he'd bring it up.

Finally, March 20 in Earth dates rolled around, and Rodney made a point of getting John to sit alone with him at dinner. Okay, fine, he may have asked Teyla to keep Ronon away, and his glare was enough to keep everyone else from bothering them.

It took to the end of dinner, but he managed to gather up his courage to say, so softly that he was surprised that John heard him, "So, um, do you think you're ever going to come out of the closet?"

"Why?" John sounded surprised, even if he kept his voice low. "I thought - I thought you liked it there?"

"What? Me? No!" Rodney's voice went up in surprise.

“Oh.” John didn’t say anything else.

“Oh? Is that all you’re going to say?” Rodney asked, honestly confused but trying to keep his voice down.

“Yep.” John wiped his mouth and stood up, and Rodney stood as well, determined to follow John and figure out what the hell was going on. Except that John was coming around the table towards Rodney, and then he reached out for him.

Rodney was still confused until John started to tug Rodney towards him. “Is this okay?” he said quietly, and then Rodney got it. John wanted to kiss him. Right here in the dining hall.

He glanced around the room, taking in all the people who were eating and talking, and the fact that some of the people closest to them were starting to stare.

“Are you sure?” They hadn’t gotten to an irreversible point yet, but Rodney wanted it. God, he wanted it.

“Rodney? Try to keep up. I’m going to kiss you now.” Rodney just nodded numbly as John pulled him even closer, his lips coming down on Rodney’s.

The kiss was gentle and almost chaste. When John pulled back, Rodney grinned at him and pulled him back down, into a kiss that was downright _carnal_. John opened his mouth and let Rodney have control of the kiss.

Rodney took advantage, licking his way into John’s mouth, their tongues twisting together. He only let go of John when he realized that people were laughing, cheering, and yep, there was Cadman wolf whistling.

Flustered, Rodney pulled his shirt down and tried to look as if he wasn’t about to drag John out of the room. Before he could do anything else, Ronon and Teyla were there, Ronon slapping Rodney on the back and laughing. Teyla pressed her forehead to John’s and then to Rodney’s. “Shall we take it that we no longer have to ‘look the other way’?” she asked.

Rodney looked at John, who was looking hopeful. He grinned and said, “Nope. You don’t have to anymore.”


End file.
